C'est décidé, aujourd'hui, Juvia arrête
by Mavel Finnigan
Summary: A Magnolia va se dérouler le Mister Fairy Tail contest. C'en est trop pour Gajeel qui décide de faire voir la vérité en face à Juvia: son Grey-sama ne l'aime pas! Et il faut qu'elle fasse quelque chose, ou il ne réponds plus de rien! - PAS DE GrUvia! Label SPPS
1. Un peu de dignité, que Diable!

_**NdlA : **__Bonjour ! Alors que dire ? Cette fiction est en fait un coup de gueule de ma part. Ne vous y trompez pas, j'adore et je suis POUR le GrUvia, mais franchement, Grey me gonfle à force et j'aimerais que Juvia se rebiffe unpeu, d'où cette fiction qui est en partie un fantasme de ma part, je l'avoue. _

_Attention :__ Juvia sera sans doute OOC, mais les circonstances seront expliquées plus bas. Ce sera une fic courte, donc ne vous attendez pas à 20 chapitres, je pense plutôt à cinq, grand maximum et il n'y a pas de GrUvia, juste un leger GaLe._

_Encore là ? Bon, à vos risques et périls...Mais je vous souhaite tout de même une bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Un peu de dignité, que diable !**

Gajeel Redfox soupira lourdement en voyant les yeux brillants de Juvia devant une affiche bariolée qui avait été placardée un peu partout en ville. Il avait déjà lu ce qu'il y avait écrit dessus et s'était douté de la réaction de la mage d'eau de Fairy Tail, son amie Juvia Lockser, lorsqu'elle tomberait dessus. Il avait réussi à leur faire éviter toutes les affiches, en se rendant à la guilde, ce matin-là, mais après avoir passé une journée fatigante à se chamailler avec la Salamandre et à s'ennuyer ferme, ses sens n'étaient plus aussi aiguisés que dans la matinée, ce qui faisait qu'ils étaient tombés pile sur un affiche pendant que Gajeel raccompagnait son équipière.

_« A l'occasion du premier festival depuis la victoire de Fairy Tail aux grands jeux magiques, la mairie de Magnolia en association avec le Weekly Sorcerer, organise le Mister Fairy Tail Contest ! Rendez-vous à la place des Cerisiers de la ville demain, à partir de midi pour pouvoir voter pour votre fée préférée. Vous pourrez vous restaurer sur place, ainsi qu'assister à diverses autre animation. Venez nombreux ! »_

Mister Fairy Tail contest...Rien que le nom de ce concours à la noix faisait grincer Gajeel des dents. Heureusement, le noir s'était immédiatement renseigné auprès du Maître pour savoir s'il y avait moyen de se dérober et il avait été très heureux lorsque que le vieux nain lui avait affirmé que tant qu'ils avaient au moins quatre participants, les autres pouvaient choisir de participer ou pas. Quiconque connaissant Natsu Dragneel, savait pertinemment qu'il ne savait pas résister à un défi, sous n'importe quel forme il soit. Or, si Natsu concourrait, il y avait de fortes chances pour que Grey aussi, y participe, ce qui voulait aussi dire que Gajeel allait finir sourd à cause de sa partenaire de mission.

Maussade et de mauvaise humeur, il traîna Juvia par le col de sa cape pour la décrocher du mur en ignorant sciemment que celle-ci tenait toujours la précieuse affiche dans ses mains serrées. Malgré ce comportement habituel, Gajeel avait perçu, dans le comportement de la bleue, quelque chose qui sonnait faux. Le dragon de métal en avait marre de toute cette connerie d'amour transi et de dévouement. Il ne fallait pas sortir de Saint-Cyr pour voir que le mage de glace passait plus souvent son temps à fuir la mage d'eau que de lui faire les yeux doux et Gajeel en avait assez de voir son amie et équipière se tourner en ridicule de la sorte. Et si pour cela, il fallait prendre le taureau par les cornes, qu'à cela ne tienne ! Il n'avait jamais reculé devant un bovidé !

Arrivés pas loin de l'appartement de la blonde de Natsu, Gajeel s'arrêta brusquement, tirant de se rêverie éveillée, la bleue qui se ressaisis et dissimula dans son dos, l'affiche délictueuse.

« Juvia, ça ne peut pas continuer ainsi, affirma le brun d'une voix grave et sérieuse qui obtint de suite, l'attention de sa vis-à-vis, même si le dragon continuait de lui tourner le dos.

— Que ce passe-t-il, Gajeel-kun ? Demanda Juvia en tirant sur la cape du noir pour qu'il se tourne vers elle.

— J'en ai ma claque de te voir te traîner aux pieds de cet abruti comme une vulgaire serpillière ! lui confia le dragon, en la dévisageant. Tout le monde voit bien qu'il n'en a rien à faire de toi, mais tu continues à t'accrocher alors que c'est visiblement une cause perdue.

— Ça c'est ce que tu pense, Gajeel-kun, le contredit la bleue. Grey-sama aime Juvia, et quand Juvia n'est pas là, Grey-sama la cherche toujours !

— C'est parce que tu es sa camarade de guilde, Juvia, asséna Gajeel, pas parce qu'il ne peux pas se passer de toi, comme tu as l'air de le penser ! Bon sang, Juvia ! Tout le monde est au courant ! Insista le dragon avec une pointe de culpabilité en voyant l'expression de son amie, commencer à changer.

Mais il ne devait pas se laisser fléchir par ses yeux troubles et ses lèvres tremblantes. Il ne laisserait pas une amie, et à fortiori Juvia se fourvoyer dans une voie sans issue qui ne lui apporterait aucun bonheur et que des déconvenues. C'était égoïste de sa part, car il savait aussi, qu'il serait le seul vers qui elle se tournerait pour qu'il la ramasse à la petite cuillère, si elle finissait par se rendre compte de l'absence d'intérêt que lui portait cet idiot de Grey. Quitte à passer pour le méchant, et bien soit. Il n'avais pas honte de dire que Juvia était son amie : c'était une mage forte, une belle femme et une mage de talent qui méritait mieux qu'un amour à sans unique ou une relation tiède et sans passion. Agacé, le dragon se dit in petto qu'il ferait mieux d'arrêter d'écouter Levy lorsqu'elle parlait de ces deux-là, si ça continuait, il allait devenir quelqu'un d'autre lui aussi !

— Juvia, ouvres les yeux, reprit-il d'une voix douce, mais ferme. Même le Weekly Sorcerer t'a donné cinq points pour ton amour unilatéral, termina-t-il doucement, car il savait qu'il venait de lui donner le coup de grâce, puisque la bleue s'assit plus lourdement qu'elle ne l'avait escompté, sur le bord de la route sur lequel elle resta immobile et silencieuse un long moment.

— Juvia sait tout ça, mais Juvia ne peut tout simplement pas arrêter d'aimer Grey-sama, dit-elle à voix si basse que si Gajeel n'avait pas été dragon slayer, la phrase de la bleue lui aurait échappée.

— Je me doute que ce n'est pas facile, Juv', mais je suis sur que tu n'as même pas essayé, lui dit-il encore, se détestant de plus en plus.

— Juvia se disait que comme Grey-sama avait chassé la pluie des yeux et du cœur de Juvia, Juvia devrait tout faire pour rester à ses côtés, lui expliqua-t-elle piteusement, pendant que Gajeel se retenait de produire un son proche du crachat.

— Je lui en suis reconnaissant pour ça, mais il n'empêche que c'est un abruti fini qui ne sait pas t'apprécier à ta juste valeur. A cause de lui, tu es la risée de la guilde et je suis sur que dans un univers parallèle, des auteurs écriraient des histoires qui ne parleraient que de tes déboires amoureux, poursuivit-il. Gajeel remarqua l'air étonné que la bleue affichait et il se senti obligé de s'expliquer. Quand Levy lit, je m'ennuie, alors je lis aussi.

— Gajeel-kun, tu sais lire ? S'étonna sincèrement la mage d'eau tandis que Le noir la fusillait du regard.

— Ne commences pas avec ça et n'essaie pas de noyer le poisson, la prévint-il. Dis moi pourquoi tu t'accroche si désespérément à Fullbuster ?

— Juvia a peur.

— Peur de quoi ? S'exclama Gajeel.

— Juvia a peur de redevenir Celle-Que-La-Pluie-Suit, avoua Juvia.

— C'est débile comme peur, la raillât-il. Nous sommes à Fairy Tail, maintenant. Crois-tu que quelqu'un puisse être triste dans cette guilde de tarés ? Franchement, Juvia...soupira le mage.

— Et quand bien même Juvia voudrait arreter d'aimer Grey-sama, l'amour, ça ne se commande pas et ça ne se combat pas! s'exclama-t-elle à son tour avec une rage qui surpris l'autre mage. Rage qui indiqua au noir qu'elle avait du déjà essayer, sans succès, bien évidement.

Gajeel réfléchit. Juvia avait raison : l'amour ne se combattait pas, mais on pouvait le faire mettre en veilleuse, mais encore fallait-il que la personne concernée le désire réellement.

— Je suis désolé, Juvia, s'excusa-t-il.

— Désolé de quoi ?

— Je n'avais pas pensé que tu aurais voulu que ça cesse de ton côté, lui expliqua-t-il.

— Si. Juvia l'a voulu. Plusieurs fois, même. Juvia voit bien que Grey-sama ne lui accorde pas plus d'attention qu'à Levy-san, ou Lisanna-san et Juvia veut vraiment arreter de l'aimer avant que Grey-sama ne tombe amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre. Ce qui arrivera forcément, Juvia le sait, dit calmement la Femme Pluie. Juvia a essayé de faire en sorte qu'il tombe amoureux de Juvia, mais elle a échoué, et Gajeel-kun a raison, mais Juvia ne sait pas comment faire pour arrêter.

Gajeel retint un sourire, non pas parce qu'il avait peur qu'elle ne change d'avis, mais bien parce qu'il avait de la peine pour elle.

— J'ai peut-être une solution, mais je ne suis pas certaint que cela va te plaire, lui apprit-il.

— Au stade où Juvia en est... »

**_T_T_**

Ezielle Namica avait toujours aimé travailler la nuit. Tout était plus silencieux, la musique était plus prenante, le pain meilleur. Pour elle, la nuit exacerbait les sens qui étaient mis en sourdine durant la journée, c'est pourquoi elle préférait travailler la nuit. Il n'était pas si tard, mais tout de même, à vingt-deux heures, les bonnes gens dormaient, c'est pourquoi elle fut étonnée d'entendre quelqu'un pousser la porte de la boutique et faire sonner en passant la clochette accrochée sur le montant de la porte. Elle s'essuya rapidement les mains sur son tablier avant de sortir de l'arrière boutique pour voir qui étaient ses visiteurs tardifs.

Les visiteurs étaient deux : un homme de haute stature arborant des piercing à presque tous les endroits qu'elle pouvait voir. Il était accompagné d'une jeune femme séduisante aux cheveux bleus qui devait avoir un joli sourire, mais qui avait pour l'heure triste mine. Elle les connaissaient de vue, car ils faisaient partie de la guilde de son amie Laki et elle leur adressa un sourire qui, sans surprise, ne lui fut pas rendu.

« Bonsoir, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

— Nous, euh... hésita l'homme d'un air embarrassé tandis que la femme regardait ses pieds.

— J'ai des onguents contraceptifs qui font effet durant trois jours, mais il se peut que vous fassiez une réaction allergique. Sinon, je peux vous proposer le même contraceptif, mais sous forme d'infusion. Il dure moins longtemps mais est plus facilement supportable que l'onguent, proposa-t-elle en bonne vendeuse qu'elle était avant de leur montrer lesdits contraceptifs.

Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment qu'elle comprit son erreur : L'homme la regardait avec des yeux exorbités tandis que la bleue était rouge pivoine et ne savait plus où se mettre.

— Oh, pardon! je me suis emballée, encore une fois. Désolée, s'excusa-t-elle en touchant nerveusement sa queue de cheval. Dites-moi ce dont vous avez besoin, les invita-t-elle en se mordant les joues pour ne pas éclater de rire devant l'étendue de sa bêtise. Elle se racla la gorge mais ne pu dire autre chose car la bleue pris la parole avec un air déterminé.

— Je veux quelque chose qui fasse arrêter Juvia d'aimer quelqu'un, annonça-t-elle d'une voix forte.

Tellement forte que la voix porta dans la rue et fit aboyer un chien au loin, ce qui lui valut un haussement de sourcil sceptique de son compagnon. Devant l'air d'incompréhension profonde de l'apothicaire, Gajeel pointa discrètement Juvia du doigt en prononçant son nom silencieusement, afin de faire comprendra à la marchande que Juvia était la bleue.

— Et bien, vous avez l'air sure de vous, dites-moi, vous êtes sure que... tenta de la raisonner Ezielle avant de se faire couper la parole.

— N'essayez pas de faire croire à Juvia que vous n'avez pas lu l'article du Sorcerer sur elle et son amour unilatéral, la menaçat-elle, pendant que son acolyte faisait une vilaine grimace.

— Je ne lis pas les journaux, s'excusa la vendeuse avec de grand yeux étonnés qui convainquirent Juvia de sa bonne foi.

— Juvia est désolée, se radoucit la bleue. Juvia voudrait vraiment trouver quelque chose contre ça et Juvia est sure d'elle. Pouvez-vous aider Juvia ?

— Je...euh, oui. J'ai ceci, présenta Ezielle incertaine.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda le mage noir.

— C'est une potion qui annule temporairement l'attirance, lui révéla Ezielle.

— Temporairement ? Juvia ne veut pas de temporaire, Juvia vu du permanent ! S'exclama la bleue avec une si farouche volonté qu'Ezielle compris qu'elle ne parlait pas seulement de l'effet de sa potion.

— C'est...disons temporairement temporaire, perdant définitivement Gajeel. Son action se découpe en deux temps, entièrement contrôlable, mademoiselle, expliqua-t-elle. Lorsque vous prenez la potion la première fois, l'attirance cesse durant vingt-quatre heures seulement.

— Seulement ? La coupa le noir, ce qui commençait à agacer prodigieusement la marchande aux herbes.

— Laissez-moi finir, dit-elle d'un air mauvais qui fit effet malgré le sourire angélique qui l'accompagnait. Donc, durant vingt-quatre heure, vous ne ressentirez plus d'attirance envers l'objet de votre affection. Ensuite, si vous voulez que l'effet soit permanent, il faudra reprendre une deuxième dose de la potion et l'effet deviendra définitif.

— Je vois, approuva le mage. Ça laisse le temps à la personne de décider si elle souhaite réellement que son attirance cesse ou pas.

— C'est ça, acquiesça Ezielle heureuse que l'homme ne soit pas un tas de muscle sans cervelle comme le lui avait décrit Laki en parlant des mages de sa guilde.

— Juvia ?

— Juvia la prends. On verra bien et comme ça, si ça ne marche pas, Tu ne pourras pas dire que Juvia n'a pas essayé ! »

La bleue paya la potion et s'en fut avec son ami, pendant qu'Ezielle soupirait lourdement derrière son comptoir. Dans la vision des choses de l'apothicaire, la vie était bien assez remplie de noirceur et de malheur pour que la perte d'un amour ne soit pas dramatique. Cela lui avait ôté toute envie de travailler et elle ferma boutique pour la nuit.

* * *

_**NdlA:** Comme dit plus haut, ce sera une fiction courte et je publierais vite, mais n'hésitez pas: Lâchez vos commentaires!_


	2. Incertitude

_**NdlA :**__ Hello ! Tout d'abord, je tiens à vous remercier pour vos commentaires qui m'ont tous, fait extrêmement plaisir. Un grand merci à Yurripe-chan à qui je ne peux pas répondre en MP. Voilà la suite que je me suis surprise à aimer écrire. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Incertitude**

Le temps était frisquet de si bon matin, et Juvia se pelotonna avec un soupir d'aise dans ses couvertures, bien décidée à faire la grasse matinée. La bleue ouvrit un œil paresseux pour constater que le soleil était déjà levé et éclairait le parc de Fairy Hills d'une lumière éclatante mais encore fraîche. Les branchages de l'arbre qui se trouvait devant sa fenêtre cachaient une partie du ciel, mais l'autre partie que Juvia pouvait voir était dénué de nuages porteurs de pluie , ce qu'elle trouvait de bonne augure pour la journée qui s'annonçait.

Encore dans les brumes du sommeil, la bleue sentait qu'elle avait oublié quelque chose d'important mais quoi ? Pas moyen de mettre la main dessus, elle était trop bien où elle était, bien au chaud et le sommeil encore proche lui laissant deviner que si elle refermait les yeux, elle pourrait facilement se rendormir.

Soudain elle se souvint de la soirée de la veille, avec Gajeel. La crise de son seul ami proche, leur visite chez l'apothicaire et la potion qu'elle avait prise seule. La mage d'eau aurait très bien put la prendre devant Gajeel avant de rentrer à Fairy Hills, mais celui-ci lui faisait pleinement confiance et après tout, il le lui avait dit lui-même : Cela la regardait, mais elle devait prendre une décision.

Lorsqu'elle était rentrée, la veille, la mage avait décidé de se laisser au moins le temps d'un bain avant de prendre ou non la potion. Elle l'avait donc posée sur la table et s'en était allée dans la douche où elle s'était fait couler un bain brûlant, et ce fût dans l'eau, qu'elle avait réfléchit aux possibles implications de son geste. Ce quelle faisait encore à ce moment même.

Sa rencontre avec Grey Fullbuster resterait à coup sûr, une des plus belles rencontres qu'elle ait faite dans sa vie. Lorsqu'elle l'avait vu pour la première fois, elle avait eu un coup de foudre. Elle si calme, si froide et réfléchie avait été foudroyée, c'était le cas de le dire. Juvia avait aimé se sentir amoureuse, en fait. Elle avait aimé ressentir tous ses sentiments si forts, si prenants, si insensés pour ce mage de glace et ce, peu importe si les sentiments en questions n'étaient pas partagés.

Preuve en était la réponse qu'elle avait faite à Gajeel-kun, lorsqu'il lui avait dit crûment que Grey ne l'aimait pas. Au fond d'elle-même, elle le savait. Mais la mage d'eau avait fait la sourde oreille. Elle avait fait semblant de ne pas s'en rendre compte afin de pouvoir continuer à rêver en secret qu'un jour, son beau brun ténébreux s'éveillerait et qu'il réaliserait qu'il ne pouvait pas vivre sans elle.

Cela faisait un bon moment que Juvia n'avait pas eue des pensées aussi honnêtes envers elle-même, et le constat était douloureux certes, mais salutaire.

Juvia entendait encore Gajeel lui répéter qu'il ne l'aimait pas, et tous ces mots lui faisaient mal. A la lumière du jour et qui sait, peut-être de cette potion bizarre, la réponse qu'elle avait faite à Gajeel lui apparaissait maintenant comme l'illustration parfaite de l'expression '_Donner le bâton pour se faire battre_'.

_' Grey-sama cherche Juvia quand elle n'est pas là '_ ...Vraiment ?

_' Bon sang ! '_ pensât la bleue en s'asseyant brutalement dans son lit.

Finalement, la potion avait l'air de marcher, après tout. Du moins, de son point de vue, en tout cas, car au moment même où elle pensait à sa discussion avec Gajeel, tous les souvenirs de son comportement vis-à-vis de Grey lui revinrent en mémoire et la bleue eut envie de se cacher sous les couvertures. Avait-elle vraiment fait cela?

Le coup où elle l'avait caché dans son corps pour le protéger du mage d'obscurité, dans cet hôtel... La bleue rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

Elle avait toujours pu le faire, mais l'ex-phantom lord avait décidé que c'était vraiment trop personnel et intime pour le faire avec n'importe qui et elle l'avait fait avec lui, qu'elle ne connaissait que depuis quelques semaines ? Encore, Juvia pouvait comprendre les crises de jalousie qu'elle avait eut envers Lucy, car ils étaient vraiment très proches, mais maintenant, la mage d'eau comprenait l'avis de son dragon d'ami : Ils faisaient partis de la même équipe et il était normal qu'ils soient proches.

Prostrée dans son lit, elle poursuivait son introspection. L'épisode du lien avec Meldy aussi avait été assez intime, puisqu'elle avait partagé ses sentiments et ses pensées personnelles avec ces deux personnes. Si elle n'avait pas été dans le feu de l'action, il était sûr que la mage d'eau aurait dit son fait à la mage de Grimoire, mais les choses étant ce qu'elles étaient, Juvia se disait que la fin avait justifié les moyens, puisqu'elle avait réussit à fléchir la jeune rose. Non, ce qui mortifiait le plus la bleue pour le moment avait été lorsqu'elle avait demandé à Grey de la punir... devant tous les mages de Fairy Tail présents...

Morte de honte en imaginant ce qu'avaient dus penser ses camarades, Juvia se précipita dans la douche pour faire sa toilette et surtout, se passer de l'eau froide sur le visage. Son obsession pour Grey l'avait vraiment fait perdre tout sens commun, pensait-elle en se regardant dans la glace avant de hausser les sourcils d'étonnement. Est-ce que son attitude à ce moment-là était révélatrice d'un penchant masochiste ?

La bleue secoua de nouveau la tête avant de s'asperger le visage une nouvelle fois avant de se l'essuyer pour se rendre dans sa chambre afin de s'habiller. Et debout devant sa penderie, l'ancienne de Phantom Lord réfléchissait encore.

Certes, elle était gênée par le comportement qu'elle avait eu, mais après tout, ceux de Fairy Tail ne lui en avaient pas tenus rigueur et l'avaient acceptés, alors pourquoi le ferait-elle ? D'un autre côté, Juvia ne se savait pas si déterminée à séduire le mage de glace convoité et elle en était un peu fière, même si la manière utilisée la faisait encore rougir. Rougeur qui ne dura pas longtemps lorsque la bleue se dit que certaines femmes avaient du faire pire pour avoir leur homme...

Mais Juvia Lockser n'était pas n'importe qu'elle femme ! Elle était maintenant une fière mage de Fairy Tail et une ...

« JUVIA, MAGNES-TOI ! » hurla la voix grave et rocailleuse de Gajeel, un choc sourd contre le carreau venant ponctuer ses propos.

La jeune femme sursauta comme si elle s'était brûlée et se précipita pour ouvrir la fenêtre à toute volée avant que le dragon n'explose sa fenêtre.

«JUVIA ARRIVE, GAJEEL-KUN ! » lui cria-t-elle avant de foncer sous le lit pour chercher sa chaussure manquante. Pendant ce temps, quelqu'un toqua timidement à la porte et Juvia, la moitié du corps sous le lit ne put qu'inviter l'intruse à entrer puisqu'elle était occupée.

« Juvia ? demanda Levy d'une voix inquiète, sur le pas de la porte. Est-ce que tout va bien ?

— Levy-san ! Oui, Juvia va bien la rassura-t-elle d'une voix étouffée, mais Juvia a trop tardé dans la douche et Gajeel-kun n'aime pas attendre, lui expliqua-t-elle en s'extirpant de sous le lit avec sa chaussure récalcitrante.

— Ah, celui-là... compatit sa voisine. Est-ce que tu veux que je lui tienne compagnie pendant que tu termines tranquillement de te préparer ? lui demanda encore la petite bleue en rosissant.

— Oh ? Oui, ça donnerait à Juvia, le temps de se coiffer. Merci, Levy-san » la remercia-t-elle soulagée avant de se diriger vers sa salle de bain pour se coiffer rapidement.

Levy sourit avec affection en regardant quelques seconde Juvia se coiffer à la va-vite devant son miroir, avant de prendre les escalier pour aller tenir compagnie à un chasseur de dragon particulièrement impatient.

Enfin habillée de pieds en cape, Juvia passât rapidement le hall en saluant celles qui étaient levées pour aller retrouver son coéquipier dehors. Ce qu'elle vit, lorsqu'elle sortit lui donna envie de rire, même si elle ne fit rien pour se faire remarquer.

Gajeel-kun était assis par terre au pieds de l'arbre, bras et jambes croisées et le regard tourné à l'opposé de Levy-san dans une posture de bouderie infantile qui fit pincer les lèvres à la mage d'eau pour s'empêcher de sourire. Lily, sur l 'épaule de Levy-san, qui elle, surplombait le dragon de toute sa – petite – taille et était visiblement en train de le sermonner. Sûrement sur la manière de réveiller une jeune femme de bon matin, ce qui fit pouffer la bleue qui avait retrouvé sa bonne humeur.

En l'entendant, Gajeel sauta sur ses pieds et s'épousseta le derrière en ignorant Levy et Lily.

« Pas trop tôt. Je t'avais prévenue qu'il fallait qu'on aille tôt à la guilde ce matin, lui lançât le dragon de mauvaise humeur.

— Gajeel ! Le reprit Levy avec sans doute un regard menaçant envers le piercé que Juvia ne pouvait voir parce que Levy lui tournait le dos.

— Oh, excusez-moi, Juvia-sama, se corrigea Gajeel avec une emphase moqueuse. J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne nuit et que mon réveil brutal ne vous a pas traumatisé, dit-il d'une fausse voix contrite avant de reprendre son timbre de voix habituel. Parce que si je suis obligé de participer à cette connerie de concours parce que tu ne t'es pas réveillée, je te jure que tu vas entendre parler du pays ! termina-t-il avant de prendre son sac et de passer devant une Levy outrée et un Lily désabusé.

— Bonjour Gajeel-kun, lui répondit Juvia en souriant joyeusement. Au contraire, Juvia-sama est heureuse que vous l'ayez réveillée de cette façon, car sinon, elle se serait rendormie, badina-t-elle en se retenant de rire devant la mine stupéfaite de Levy-san.

Gajeel, magnanime, se contenta de hocher la tête à Juvia avant de lancer un regard supérieur à Levy avec un sourire aux coins des lèvres.

— Satisfaite, Crevette? demanda-t-il à Levy qui lui fit un sourire en coin avant de se détourner de lui pour rentrer.

— Juvia est trop gentille, lui lançât-elle avant de se retourner pour lui sourire. Ce serait moi, je t'aurais envoyé un truc sur la tête de ma fenêtre pour te faire taire... » termina-t-elle en disparaissant dans les entrailles du bâtiment.

Gajeel et Juvia se regardèrent en souriant avant que Juvia ne le taquine.

— Juvia est sûre que Levy-san l'aurait fait.

— Elle l'a déjà fait, la corrigea-t-il avec un sourire goguenard avant de commencer à marcher.

— Et plusieurs fois, même, rajouta Lily qui s'était posé sur l'épaule de Gajeel, face à Juvia. Je dirais même qu'elle vise plutôt bien sans lunettes » précisa-t-il tandis que Juvia éclatait de rire.

Gajeel et elle étaient naturellement silencieux et ils parcoururent la majorité du chemin qui les menait à la guilde dans le silence. Jusqu'à qu'ils passent devant la place des cerisiers ou régnait un activité fébrile.

« Tu penses que ça a marché ? lui demanda Gajeel sans se retourner, tandis que Lily lui adressait un regarde curieux.

— Juvia n'en est pas sûre, hésita la bleue.

— Comment ça, tu n'en es pas sûre ? répéta le dragon en se tournant vers elle.

— Juvia... commença-t-elle laborieusement avant de regarder son ami en face. Juvia ne peut pas en être sûre tant que Juvia n'a pas vu Grey-sam... Grey-san face à face, se reprit-elle.

Gajeel la dévisagea longuement, cherchant sûrement un signe qui lui prouverait que la jeune femme n'avait pas prit la potion, mais il n'en trouva aucun.

— Tu as dis « n'en est pas sûre »...Tu veux dire que tu as ressentit quelque chose de différent, ce matin ? lui demanda-t-il suspicieusement, attentif à son expression.

Et bien lui en prit, car la bleue rougit brièvement.

— Alors ? insista-t-il en se faisant violence pour ne pas secouer sa coéquipière jusqu'à qu'elle parle...

Car il savait que s'il le faisait, soit elle le frapperait, soit elle s'enfuirait et dans tous les cas, il n'aurait pas de réponse avant un moment.

— Juvia s'est souvenue de ce qu'elle avait fait pour attirer son attention, dit-elle seulement et empirant l'envie de la secouer de son interlocuteur.

— Et ? demanda-t-il la voix basse et les yeux plissés.

— …

— Juvia! grogna Gajeel qui n'y tenait plus, ignorant les passants qui se retournaient sur eux avec un air craintif sur le visage.

— Quoi?! s'agaça à son tour la bleue, gênée par les questions de Gajeel et le regard des passants. Juvia a envie de rentrer sous terre, et Gajeel-kun n'arrange pas les choses en parlant de ça en pleine rue ! s'exclama la bleue avant de dépasser Gajeel et de se diriger vers la guilde au pas de charge sous le regard ahuri de son équipier.

— T'es content maintenant ? lui demanda Lily d'un ton réprobateur, toujours sur l'épaule de son ami.

— Ben quoi ? Elle tourne autour du pot, là, comme ça, à nous donner le mal de mer, répondit le dragon slayer en gesticulant pour illustrer ses propos.

Le tout, toujours sous les regards curieux des personnes qui mettaient en place les estrades sur la place.

— VOUS VOULEZ MA PHOTO ? leur demanda le dragon noir avec un air terrifiant qui les fit fuir comme une volée de moineaux.

— En même temps, donner le mal de mer, c'est son truc, puisque c'est une mage d'eau, lui indiqua Lily avec bonhomie. Si tu n'étais pas tellement focalisé sur la question, tu te serais rendu compte qu'elle t'a tout de même répondu, l'informa l'exceed en épluchant tranquillement un kiwi sorti de nulle part.

— Donner le mal de mer c'est son truc ?! s'étrangla Gajeel, les yeux rond avant de saisir Lily par la peau du cou pour pouvoir le regarder en face. Elle a répondu à quel moment, au juste ? lui demanda-t-il en lui prenant son fruit des pattes.

L'ancien capitaine de garde soupira lourdement avant de croiser les pattes sur son torse comme s'il était debout sur une estrade et non pas suspendu par la peau du cou par un grand gaillard qui faisait presque la même taille que lui en forme de combat.

— Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parlais, quand tu lui as demandé si ça avait marché, mais en ce qui concerne ses souvenirs, elle a été plus que claire, lui apprit Lily qui ne voulait pas tout lui dire.

Après tout, l'exceed ou Levy ne seraient pas toujours là pour le renseigner sur la subtilité du langage parlé, si ?

— Lily, grogna à nouveau Gajeel avant de jeter un regard éloquent sur le petit fruit qu'il avait en main et qui arracha un soupir excédé au chat volant.

— Elle a dit qu'elle voulait rentrer sous terre, ça veut dire qu'elle avait honte, donc...

— Mais si elle a honte, ça veut dire que...coupa pensivement Gajeel en rendant son kiwi à Lily avant de le reposer sur son épaule avant de l'en déloger aussi sec pour pouvoir le regarder en face, une nouvelle fois. Si elle a honte, ça veut dire que ça a marché !

— Hein ? bougonna l'exceed qui commençait à en avoir marre que son colocataire l'empêche de manger son kiwi.

— Ça a marché ! » s'exclama-t-il en caressant la tête du chat noir qu'il remit sur son épaule avant de se mettre à la poursuite de sa coéquipière qui était presque arrivée à la guilde.

* * *

_**NdlA : **__Voilà. Je m'arrête là pour ce chapitre 2. Je sais qu'il ne se passe pas grand chose dans ce chapitre, mais J'espère que vous avez aimé le lire ! Pour les commentaires, n'hésitez pas, lâchez-vous ! Je réponds toujours !_


End file.
